


Drarry's relationship: As seen by their loved ones... And those less close.

by HanakasFictions (HanakaLu)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, Harry is Independant, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, Independent Harry Potter, M/M, No Bashing, POV Outsider, POV Ron, POV Ronald Weasley, Romance, Secret Relationship, ron is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanakaLu/pseuds/HanakasFictions
Summary: How did they find out that Harry and Draco were together?Did they react well?Or on the contrary, did they react very badly?What goes through their minds when they see them together (for the first time or not...)?I suggest you dive into the thoughts of each person who is close to the most controversial couple in the Wizarding World.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 47





	Drarry's relationship: As seen by their loved ones... And those less close.

Ron was looking at Harry. For some time, Ron had been finding his best friend's behavior quite strange. Well, stranger than usual. And it was no small thing, in the sense that whenever Harry wasn't fighting for his life, he was acting strange. But this was really unusual.

The war was over, all the seventh years had come back to Hogwarts to repeat the year that had been cut short by the Great War and the renovations of Hogwarts after the war was over. Tensions were still present, of course. But since the - now - eighth years were forced to share a dormitory all together and not per house, they had all been forced to tolerate each other, so that they could spend at least one year in relative peace.

It had been difficult, no one could deny that. The Raven claw were often all in their corner working - soon joined by a few Hufflepuff and some Gryffindor. As a rule, everything was going well. Except for the few Slytherin who had returned to finish their education. Everything was, logically, more complicated for them. But with some compromises, many had preferred to simply ignore them. And even though Ron had tried everything to make their lives a living hell, now he had no excuse to be despicable, that wasn't the case with Hermione, who only wanted to think about her year, and make it a success. Now that there was no threat hanging over their heads. "You too, Ron, instead of remaining a big kid who can't put his rivalries aside, you'd better grow up and study. We didn't come back here for that, we came back here to get our degrees and make a life for ourselves! I don't have time to waste, Ronald Weasley. And so should you." So he was quick to give up the case.

He thought Harry would feel the same way. The dark-haired wasn't as hot-blooded as he was, but he'd always more or less followed him. However, even Harry had decided to just... Pretend they didn't exist. And in a way, Ron could understand that. His best friend was tired, weary... He just wanted to let the days go by, and recover from all the events that had happened all these years. So Ron had done what any best friend would do in his place. He gave him space. A lot of space. It hurt him to see Harry like that, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Not right now.

In the end, being the only one who wanted to get back to the normal course of their lives, that is, fighting daily with greens and silver, he resigned himself to giving up. It meant nothing if it was just him. So he began to ignore them in turn, simply staying with Hermione when he wasn't too lazy to study, or just talking Quidditch with other of his classmates.

That evening was no exception to the rule, he had tried to stay with Hermione and work on the potion homework that was due in just two days, but had only managed to stay focused for ten short minutes. Moreover, Hermione refused to talk to him until he had finished. But he figured he would finish it the next day, and since Hermione didn't listen to anything the redhead said, he decided to just go and play a game of chess with Seamus. As they were both settling down to play, he saw that Harry was heading for the exit.

« Hey Harry, » he called, « where are you going at this hour? »

« Hm? Just to stretch my legs. Get some fresh air before I go to bed, you know... » The dark-haired guy answered.

« Instead of going out, why don't you come and play a game? Once I'm done with Seamus, of course. »

« Thanks Ron, but I think I'll pass tonight. Maybe tomorrow? »

« ... If you want man! »

« I'll see you then! »

As Harry walked out of their common room, Ron thought that the biggest advantage of their being technically in "eighth" years was that the curfew was virtually non-existent for them, and Harry was taking full advantage of it... He thought that was perfectly normal. The brunette had just killed the Dark Lord. He'd helped rebuild Hogwarts. He'd lost a lot of people, during the war. He was healing. Slowly. But he was healing. He had a logical desire to be alone, to organize his thoughts, and above all, to avoid noise. Because if there was one thing Ron knew about Harry, it was that he had never liked noisy places, but it had become even more so with the end of the war.

He didn't know what had made Harry start eating, sleeping, and above all, smiling as if he really wanted to, but he was happy for him. Maybe the next step would be to find a girlfriend with whom he could make a life for himself, and start a family? Like him with Hermione! - Preferably with Ginny... But Ron wasn't as stupid as everyone thought, he knew that Ginny still had feelings for Harry, but he wasn't sure how his friend felt about his little sister anymore. -

He shrugged his shoulders, and turned to Seamus to continue their game. No matter what had made his best friend smile, he knew that one day he would have answers to his questions. And even if he left the dark-haired man alone for now, his curiosity would take over...

* * *

A few days had now passed. Harry was still acting strange. Hermione was still working as hard as ever. - No, she wasn't, she was working even harder... - and Ron was still wondering about it. Only now he wanted answers. Something was going on in his best friend's life, and he wanted to know what it was. He was curious, it's true. But he was worried. Like all those who were more or less close to the brunette and weren't busy singing the praises of the Savior. Harry was often elsewhere. Physically there, of course, but mentally... Elsewhere. He disappeared a lot, too. More and more. But he seemed happy.

Ron had tried to talk to Hermione about it. And even though she agreed that Harry was acting strangely, and even though she was known to have immense knowledge on almost every subject, she hadn't been able to help the redhead.

« Hermione, » he says, sitting next to his girlfriend, « Harry is getting stranger and stranger. I'm sure something is going on! »

« I've noticed, » sighed the brunette, « but unlike before, he hides the most important things much better. It could be anything, Ron. »

« And that doesn't worry you? »

« Honestly, I am. I am a little. But Harry's a big boy who survived a war. He fought and won. Sure, he had our help and a lot of other people's, but he was the one who was targeted. I'm sure whatever's going on in his life now, he can handle it. » Try to reassure Hermione.

« I know you're right, but we're his best friends, » the redhead scowled, « What could happen to him that he wouldn't even want to talk to us about it?! »

« Who knows, » Hermione sighed again.

Harry entered the room before Ron could formulate an answer. So the couple stopped talking and looked at the newcomer. Harry's hair was tousled even more than usual, and it was even more so since he had let it grow after the end of the war. His clothes were a mess, too. His cheeks were red. But most of all, he looked... Happy and proud.

« Where have you been, Harry? » asked Hermione.

« Oh you know, here and there, » he replied evasively.

« You look like you've been fighting! » Said Ron.

« Hm? No, not that I'm aware of it. »

« I swear you often looked like that every time you fought with Malfoy, » said Ron, « wait. You didn't fight with Malfoy, did you? »

« Don't be silly Ron, » Hermione cut in, « you know very well that they calmed down after the war. Malfoy hardly speaks to us now. It's like a truce? Something like that, isn't it Harry? »

« Yes, yes, » replied Harry, looking more and more nervous, « Look, nothing's happened. I just went to get some fresh air and some alone time because I needed it, okay? »

« ... Okay, » Ron sighed, « but you promise us that if something really important ever happened, you'll tell us? »

« Ron's right, Harry. You know we love you. You can tell us anything, there's no judgment here, » confirmed Hermione.

« I would tell you if there was ever something going on in my life, » said Harry, « but there's nothing going on. »

« If you say so... »

« It's true, » smiled the dark-haired man, « I think I'll just... Going to bed. Good night. »

With those words Harry left for his dormitory, leaving his two friends behind...

« Did you notice too? » Ron asked.

« What, Ronald? »

« He said that nothing was going on in his life and that he would tell us if anything important happened. »

« Yes, I was there too. »

« I know, but what I mean is, he didn't PROMISE that nothing was going on or that he would tell us! »

« Now that you mention it... » Says Hermione suddenly pensively.

« Why doesn't he want to tell us, do you think? »

« There could be any number of reasons, Ron, and only Harry knows the answer... But what I do know is that if he wanted to tell us, he would have done it already. I think we just have to trust him. »

« I know... »

It wasn't like they could do anything else anyway, Ron thought... Not even two minutes later, Draco Malfoy enters the eighth years common room looking just as disheveled as Harry ten minutes earlier. He didn't give them a glance, however, he went directly to his room, where Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott were probably staying.

« Did you see that? » Ron whispered feverishly.

« Yes, Ron. »

« You don't think Harry's obsession with Malfoy is starting again, do you? »

« ... Honestly, anything is possible. He always seemed to be obsessed with Draco... »

« ...but why?The war's over, Draco's proven his innocence - he may not always be believed but still...- ...and most of all, I can hate the ferret, but I know he's really been laying low since we got back to Hogwarts! There's no reason for him to do it again. »

« Since when have you been trying to understand Harry's reasoning? » asked Hermione in amazement.

« Since you and I have been a couple. I think you're rubbing off on me too much... »

« Hm. As long as you don't decide to study by yourself, I haven't rubbed off enough yet, I think, » Hermione teased gently, « but I must admit that it's strange, especially since when we're all three together, he doesn't do anything that would suggest he's still focused on Malfoy... »

« ... That's true. But at the same time, we've been much more focused on our relationship. And you on studying, even more than usual. Do you think Harry felt left out? »

« It's entirely possible... But what I know is that he's much more assertive than before, and I think he would have told us, » Hermione thoughtfully replied. « Oh, not in a bad way, but he would have pointed it out to us. I'm sure he would have. »

« It's true, » sighed the red-headed man, but then... « What's the matter? »

It was strange, and now even Hermione could see it! Ron should have to put himself in the shoes of a Harry in "Obsessed with Draco Malfoy, so have to follow him everywhere" mode and watch his best friend. To make sure that what was happening was really good for him. That it made him really happy. And most of all, that it wasn't dangerous. Just for that! Not because he was just curious. He wasn't. He wasn't 12 years old anymore!

But he would see all this tomorrow, for the moment, he would simply enjoy the peace, the presence of the person he loved next to him, and the warmth of the fireplace in front of them. Yes, it was a great idea.

* * *

The next morning, as Ron promised himself, he was actually eating - breakfast was, after all, the most important meal of the day. The redhead had to eat well. - While looking most discreetly at his best friend. Harry wasn't so much awake, which was odd as he had gone to bed long before Ron and Hermione had, perhaps he still had nightmares, but it wasn't his nightmare head, the dark-haired one was staring into space. Looking straight ahead, seemingly lost in thought. Ron had tried many times to decipher what that look meant... But he'd given up after the fifth time. It took too much effort.

The redhead had decided to let Harry live his life. The war was over, and Harry was now free... Of course, there were still dangers that hadn't been totally averted - like Death Eaters left at large who might want to avenge their lord... - Moreover, Harry was now much better at hiding what he felt or did. Ron didn't know when this had happened, given that they had stayed together after the war. Oh, he wasn't totally closed off to the world, on the contrary. But his best friend couldn't help but think that the Savior felt... Lonely? Especially since he and Hermione were together. He wasn't an idiot and he knew very well that he was spending much more time with Hermione than before. Which was, in itself, completely normal. But Harry didn't want to hold the candle, and he left them alone more often.

He had also noticed that Harry was much closer to Neville, and he didn't know how it happened either. Not that Neville was horrible or anything, but they'd never really been close. And Ron knew that he shouldn't be jealous and angry about it, but he was. He was Harry's best friend, and the redhead had the distinct impression that despite this fact, Neville knew a lot more about what the brunette was hiding than he did. - So yes, maybe it was because he was with Hermione all the time, and couldn't really find time to spend with Harry. But that was the beginning of his relationship, it was normal. Wasn't it? Besides, with the war going on for so many years that made them think they wouldn't survive it, everything had been... unreal. Now that they were free, they wanted to enjoy it. And Harry understood.- Maybe he had to find someone to the brunette so he wouldn't feel so alone anymore?So that he could experience the happiness that he had with Hermione.

Speaking of which, maybe it's time he got back together with Ginny. He had understood that with the war, Harry had decided to take a break from his sister to protect her and focus on the fight ahead. But like he said, the war was over, maybe he should just go back to Ginny. Ron was sure he would be just as happy as he and Hermione.

With this "plan" in mind, he decided that he and Hermione would talk about it tonight in the common room after everyone had gone to bed - the witch wanted to study as much as possible and catch up on what they hadn't been able to do while they were searching for Voldemort's Horcruxes. -

« Mione? » he asked softly.

« Hm? » She replied without raising her head from her book.

« I've been thinking a lot lately... You know? About Harry. »

« Ron, » sighed Hermione.

« No, just... Listen to me, okay? »

« All right. »

« You know, I thought maybe... maybe he was lonely... Now that you and I are a couple. »

« ... That's a possibility, I guess. »

« And I've also noticed that he's been a lot closer to Neville lately. »

« Now that you mention it... But that's to be expected Ron, » Hermione said frowning, « besides the fact that you and I are together a lot and Harry doesn't want to bother us - and I must admit I feel guilty sometimes... - with the dangers averted, Harry can talk to whomever he likes now. He's free to be with whomever he wants. And if he's gotten closer to Nev, that's all to the good, don't you think? »

« Yes, I totally agree with you, Mione, » Ron answered quickly, « but what I mean is that Harry is hiding something from us -or, at least, something in his head that he's not telling us. He's not really talking to us anymore, you know? - and I'm pretty sure he's told Neville about it. »

« ... Probably, » sighed Hermione, « maybe we haven't been as present for him as we should have been. But everyone's recovering from what happened here last year. Including Harry. Maybe even more than us. »

« That's true. But what I thought was that maybe he'd be a lot happier if he had the same thing we had. »

« The same thing as us? » Hermione repeated confusedly.

« Yes! You know, if he could find someone! »

« Oh, of course in that sense! »

« Hm? Of course! I thought it might be time for him and Ginny to get back together! I think they've waited long enough. »

« Ronald Weasley, we can't force them to do something they don't want! » Hermione reprimanded.

« But we wouldn't force them, Mione, » replied the redheaded man, « You see as well as I do that Ginny's only dream! And I'm sure that's what Harry needs! »

Hermione bit her lip, a sign that she was thinking, and Ron gave her time. He was aware that, theoretically, it was meddling with what was none of his business. But he also knew Harry was far too kind and patient for his own good. Sometimes he needed outside help to realize it was time.

« It's true that Ginny seemed more and more impatient, » Hermione began gently, « she gave him time. Plenty of time. And space. Maybe you're right and we should start trying to help them. »

« I knew you'd agree, Mione, » Ron exclaimed with a smile.

« On the other hand, I don't know if Harry is still on the same wavelength as Ginny and we... »

« I'm sure he is! »

« But what if he isn't? »

« That would be a shame and sad. Ginny's my sister, and I want her to have everything she wants. But Harry is his own man, and if he has no feelings for Ginny, as his best friend I have to put up with it. » Ron replied, shrugging his shoulders.

« The war has made you more mature, Ron, » smiled Hermione tenderly, « what do you propose we do? Of the two of us, you're the strategist! »

« Um... For now, we should just talk to Harry and try to see if he's still attracted to my sister and if he wants to get back together with her, I think. We'll see what we can find out? »

« That's fine with me, » smiles Hermione, « now that we've sorted that out, and for once our best friend is in bed and not out anywhere, you should start your essay for tomorrow, and let me get back to work, Ronald. »

« Yes, ma'am, » laugh softly, Ron.

He really did have the best girlfriend ever. And with a more concrete plan in mind, he listened to the girlfriend and got to work - he asked Hermione more questions than anything else. But she was used to it, and she felt more affection for his behaviour than boredom... —

* * *

The next morning, Ron was a man on a mission. A rather compromised mission given the fact that he couldn't find Harry (which was, in itself, dramatic because while he was looking for his best friend, he couldn't go to lunch. And a Ron who didn't eat wasn't a Ron who had to look for trouble...) He was so caught up in his search that he didn't think Harry might be in the big hall eating his breakfast. (Well, he was, but a little late in his search and it took him about ten minutes before he arrived at the front doors of the Great Hall.)

Once in the great hall, he walked to the Gryffindor's table, where, of course, his best friend was eating normally, as if it was absolutely not his fault that Ron was only now coming. (The nerve, though.)

« Why are you doing this to me? » asked the redhead, slumping next to the brown.

« Why am I doing what to you? » Harry asked confusedly.

« Why is the one day I look for you the only day I look for you is also the only day you get here on time? »

« Because I was hungry? And that it's breakfast time before going to potion class? Or would I rather have a full belly before I have to go through Professor Snape? » Harry replied.

« ... I see what you're getting at, but try to come on time EVERY day, please, » begged Ron as he helped himself to food, « you have no idea how many miles I've driven so early this morning and without food! It's not human to do this to me, Harry! »

« All right, why don't you tell me why you were looking for me. »

« Oh, that's right!" Ron remembered. »

He didn't speak for a few moments, looking for his sister (and she was far enough away not to hear them, which was perfect. Because he knew that Ginny was still in love with Harry. But if Harry didn't return her feelings, it could be a problem if she heard them while there were plenty of witnesses around!) and then went looking for his girlfriend (who was right across, looking at him with a mocking smile. And somewhat offended that he didn't notice. But it wasn't like she wasn't used to it!)

« When do you think you'll get back together with my sister? » Ron asked with all his legendary subtlety.

Harry almost choked on what he had in his mouth. He wasn't expecting that at all.

« You were looking for me, so early in the morning, to ask me when I was going to get back together with your little sister? » he summed it up once he was sure he wouldn't choke to death.

« ... Yes? »

« And it couldn't wait because...? »

« Because you're strange right now, Harry, » Ron let go, unable to hold back any longer.

« Strange? »

« Um, all weird. You're doing things you've never done before, you're not staying with us anymore, and yes, I know it can be normal now that Hermione and I are together, but it's pushed a bit far now, » the redhead quickly explained, « and at first it was understandable, but it's starting to get worrying Harry! »

Harry gently rested the cup in his hands, turned his gaze towards something (or someone, Ron couldn't really say...) before turning to his friend, his eyes squinted and his eyebrows furrowed.

« Because the fact that I'm trying to live my life the way I want to live it now that it's all over is worrying? » He asked in a serious voice as silence fell over the large room, « because the fact that I don't tell you everything that's going on in my life is strange? Tell me, Ron, why can't I have private moments, just to myself? »

« That's not what I said, Harry -»

« That's exactly what you said, Ron, » cut the brunette, « didn't you ever think that if I hadn't told you, there might have been a reason for that? That maybe I wanted some time to myself after being the center of the world for most of my life? »

« Harry -»

« Let me finish Ron, » he interrupted again, « I thought being my best friend, you'd understand that. I thought you would understand that I needed time, and that if I had something in my life, you would wait as long as it takes for me to come and tell you about it myself. Apparently I was wrong. »

« Harry... »

But he did not answer and stood up, heading for the exit, his shoulders stiff and his fists closed. However, Ron, with all his qualities, had no idea how to keep his mouth shut when he had to.

« ... You still haven't answered me, Harry! » he called out loudly.

Harry sighed before turning to the redhead.

« Do you really want me to answer you in front of all these people? Are you sure you want to, Ron? »

« Yes. »

« All right, » Harry sighed again, « but you can't hold me responsible for what happens once I answer. And then you'll leave me alone until I decide otherwise. »

« ... Okay. »

« I don't plan to get back together with Ginny, » says Harry resignedly, I'm sorry, but she's like a sister to me, and nothing else. »

Ron opened his mouth. Then he closed it again. And repeated the process two or three more times before his voice came back.

« But... why? »

« I just told you, Ron. And now that you know I have no intention of getting back together with your little sister. And by the way, now that all of Hogwarts knows that too, can I go? »

When Ron didn't answer, Harry shrugged his shoulders and left. To do what he didn't know what.

« Ron, » sighed Hermione, " someday I'm going to teach you some tact.

And someday it'll go straight to your head. »

« But...Ginny... »

« Harry has a right to be with whoever he wants to be with. And honestly, Ronald, I'd rather he didn't get back together with her and tell us the truth, than the other way around and end up not only hurting himself, but also (and more importantly) hurting her, » Hermione said.

« ... It's true that seen like that, » mumbled the redhead.

« You're going to have to apologize. »

« I know. I didn't want it to happen like this, and I originally planned to ask him in private, » said Ron sheepishly, « but I just couldn't help myself. You can't deny that it was a little worrisome... »

« I know and I understand you, » Hermione replied, « but I'm not sure it's the same for Ginny. »

« I know. I didn't want it to happen like this, and I originally planned to ask her in private, » said Ron sheepishly, « but I just couldn't help myself. You can't deny that it was a little worrisome... »

« I know and I understand you, » Hermione replied, « but I'm not sure it's the same for Ginny. »

He barely had time to turn around when his sister was in front of him.

« Why did you do that? » she asked.

« ...At least now you know where you stand? »

« I'd rather be in the dark, Ron, » Ginny exclaimed, « at least I could hope for a little more! »

« I'm sorry. »

« How are you holding up? » Hermione asked softly.

« I can't say I didn't know it, » sighed the younger one as she sat down, « I was kidding myself, but it's not surprising. If it had had to be done, it would have been done much sooner. »

« ... That's right, » Ron mumbled.

« And most of all, I don't think he can even think about me when I'm pretty sure he already has someone else. »

« ... What!? » Ron and Hermione asked at the same time.

« It's not like he's really discreet, » Ginny sighed as she got up.

They watched her walk away, not knowing what to think about it... Ron hadn't considered that at all.

* * *

Ron and Hermione decided to put all this aside for now. Harry didn't want to talk to the first one and the second one wanted to concentrate on school. So with the subject in the back of their minds, the morning passed relatively quickly. Ron and Harry had no classes in the early afternoon, while Hermione had one of her (many) options.

Harry was nowhere in sight, as usual, so Ron, being alone, decided to take a quiet walk outside. The weather was quite nice. Not too cold, but not too warm either. So while he waited to see his best friend to apologize, and when it was time for his next class, he did what he could to pass the time.

As he approached the big lake, he saw two people sitting out front. Curious by nature, and having nothing better to do, he decided to approach them gently, so as not to disturb them. And the closer he got, the more he recognized that blond head, which he didn't like at all. Draco Malfoy's. (He didn't hate him any more. Too much had happened. Too much blood had been shed. And, above all, many more people more hateful than a spoiled brat who'd found himself in the same war as them without meaning to).

But it wasn't the blonde that intrigued him, no. It was the person standing next to him with an arm around his waist as they talked quietly. From behind, the second person looked strangely like Harry.

Praying that it wasn't him (because although he didn't really hate the Slytherin anymore, he didn't like him either. Far from it, even...) but the closer he got, the more he realized that, yes, it was Harry, who was standing next to the blonde.

Ron was hot-blooded, so instead of taking some time to think, as Hermione would do (and oh, how he wished she was with him right now!) he opened his mouth to call them and tell them what was on his mind. But as he was about to start talking, he saw his best friend turn his face towards Malfoy (Ron was hidden well enough so that they couldn't see him, but he could see them). And what he saw left him truly shocked.

He had never seen Harry so... Relaxed, happy. His eyes were shining. He had never smiled like that, not even with him and Hermione. (And yes, he was jealous, but at the same time he was relieved that his best friend could still feel joy.) He looked happy. He seemed to feel good. Safe. He seemed... In love.

And what shocked Ron even more was the fact that the same expression was on Malfoy's face. So, for the first time in his life, he closed his mouth. Slowly and quietly step back, to give them their privacy.

Oh, he had a lot to say. He would probably never understand why Harry had chosen the blond. But he wasn't as dumb as the others seemed to think. He could see when two people were in love. And that's exactly what Harry and Draco were. And he understood better now why Harry hadn't told them. So he was going to wait. He wouldn't say anything, maybe not even to Hermione. He was going to let his best friend be happy like this for the time being. Let him enjoy his little bubble.

And when Harry would be ready, Ron would be there to listen, and to accept it. Not to understand, because Ron was still Ron. But to accept and support his best friend, no matter what he thought of the Slytherin. And at least he would have had time to get used to the situation.

He headed back to the castle as Harry and the blond approached each other, probably to kiss. (And that was Ron's limit. You shouldn't have pushed it either!) They should talk, both of them. Harry and Ron. But not now.

**Because after everything that's happened in the last few years, if there was one person who deserved all the happiness in the world, it was Harry Potter.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> I hope you enjoy this work.  
> I'm working on the Rogue's POV. 
> 
> And I don't really know how to post them.  
> Do you prefer serie or one fiction with several chapters?
> 
> Also: If you want the POV of one character in particular, don't hesitate to tell me. :D


End file.
